Hammer and Sickle
The Hammer and Sickle (☭), created by Tryostronix, is a symbol designed the represent communism. The hammer represents industry and the sickle represents agriculture, 2 things which are a key part of communism, considering it’s all about seizing the means of production. History Prior the Hammer and Sickle's creation, the most common symbol used to represent communism was a Snow Plow. Soon after taking other Russia, Lenin decided to look back to the creator of Communism, Tryostronix, and ask him for advice on a good symbol to represent Communism. With his infinite wisdom Tryostronix pulled out a hammer from out of nowhere and laid it on the ground. Then he took out a sickle and laid it onto the hammer. Then, his foot coated in flames, Tryostronix stomped both tools into the ground, and what was left was a pattern similar to the modern symbol, glowing red and yellow. Tryostronix explained to Lenin that the hammer represented the industry '''of Russia, whereas the sickle represented the '''agriculture of Russia, and finally the blazing colors of both tools represented the Soviet Union's fiery passion to succeed in both industry and agriculture. Inspired by Tryostronix's wisdom, Lenin took his advice and made the Hammer and Sickle the official symbol of Communism. However, it’s important to note, after Lenin's death and when Stalin took other, the Soviet Union wasn't Communist, not that it ever was. The Soviet Union claimed to be Socialist when in reality it was just Capitalism in disguise, which made Tryostronix pretty disappointed in Stalin. What the hell is a sickle? We all know what a hammer is, but not many people know about sickles besides the Hammer and Sickle. A sickle is tool used for farming. The tool is used for cutting crops like wheat and stuff. You might be familiar with scythes which are actually sickles specially designed for combat. Cool Designs Different communist parties around the world have different designs for the Hammer and Sickle. Hell, some even have their own original symbols. This section will document those various different designs. (please note, symbols will only be featured if they're different from the O.G Hammer and Sickle) 113BE1CC-B11B-4609-96D9-B6D36BED95A1.png|Hammer and Sickle of the UnAmerican communist party. Surprising it has one, I know.|link=UnAmerica 8268A3B9-1C1E-4ED5-B364-45D008444343.png|Hammer and Sickle of the Russian communist party, surprsingly enough, it's different from the current flag.|link=Russia 04FF3FDC-7D48-4685-B436-673AD898D8E1.png|Hammer and Sickle of the Radistanian communist party. As the country is populated by radishes, obviously they'd only use agricultural symbols.|link=Radistania AF9F3C7E-DC33-4BCE-8415-1B67FCAE9E83.jpeg|Hammer and Sickle of the Hyrulian communist party. Yup, medieval style places can have communism too! Yaaaaaaaaaay!|link=Hyrule 72B70A43-94BE-4179-B1A6-5442534830C9.jpeg|Hammer and Sickle of the former Atlantian communist pary, before it was banned in the late 1600's after Bulk Bogan came to power and banned free speech. It continues to be a strong symbol of Minor Minoran independence from Atlantis due to political divide. It is one of the few blue Hammer and Sickles.|link=Atlantis 7D8918E7-C3BB-4263-8E31-9AAF6D24EAB0.png|"""""Hammer and Sickle""""" of the former Vinelandic communist party before the country disolved. It is currently used as the symbol for the communist parties of The Chatyot Republic and The Twitchchat Republic. The red represnts communism.|link=Vineland Category:Symbols Category:Stuff Category:Complete communist